Manisnya Hidup Minyoon
by ellystersky
Summary: Musim panas berdua sama pacar terkasih.. rebahan sambil dielus sayang, manis sekali rasanya. Punya pacar cantik, walau galak tapi manis. ini Park Jimin hallooo sebuah kisah sepasang kekasih dimabuk asmara Minyoon :) BL yak


**You guys** **you have been warned..**

 **Konten berisi adegan dewasa. Boys love, BXB, Shonen AI, YAOI**

 **Dan ini adalah hanya sebuah karya imajinaenggila dan begitu manis. Happy reading and please enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya… benar

Yang namanya hidup itu memang pahit, asem, manis dan asin. Tapi paling tidak biarkanlah dua insan ini memadu kasih disiang hari, di negara yang cukup panas. Aneh tidak sih jika menyebutkan bahwa pemuda yang sedang memadu kasih ini berada di Negara Indonesia? Katakan saja Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi.

Aneh memang.. ya sudah kalau begitu.. balik lagi ke Korea.

Baiklah.. Yoongi dan Jimin hanya sedang menikmati liburannya di Musim panas. Lebih tepatnya hanya Jimin… buat Yoongi tentu saja tidak.

Jimin mahasiswa semester 7 yang sedang berkutat dengan skripsinya, dan yeah.. menurutnya dia menjadi budak dosen katanya. Oh tuan Park yang Agung.. jangan begitu atau kau ingin dosenmu tak memberimu nilai A+?

Yoongi.. ia sudah bekerja disalah satu agensi music. Tugas dia ya.. membuat lagu.. dan sebagian besar lagunya masuk chart mingguan. Waw memang keren kan.

Kembali ke kehidupan.. kalau kemarin sudah merasakan yang namanya pahitnya hidup. Biarlah dua insan ini menikmati indahnya hidup walau Cuma sehari. Kenapa sehari? Besok baik Jimin maupun Yoongi harus kembali ke rutinitas masing-masing.

Aah hari minggu yang indah kan? Semangka, buku, kipas angin dan pacar dimusim panas. Semua terasa adem

.

.

.

.

.

 **Manis-manisnya Hidup;**

.

.

.

.

.

Berdua dengan pacar dibalkon apartment milik Yoongi yang bernuansa hitam dan putih. Tipikal Min Yoongi sekali sayang..

Namja manis menuju cantic ini memang sangat cantic, kulit putih selembut kapas. Rambut hitam legam.. senyumnya manis bikin orang diabetes. Mungil pas sekali rasanya apabila dipeluk. Gummy smile-nya yang indah. Mata sipit semanis kucing.. bibirnya apa lagi.. oh nggak tahan. Fluffy sekali

Duduk santai dengan sang pacar ganteng Park Jimin yeah.. Park Jimin idola kampus.

Siapa yang tahu bahwa sang Idola Kampus Park Jimin sudah punya pacar manis kelewat cantic seorang Produser yang lagi naik daun dengan nama kerennya; SUGA

Yoongi tentu bahagia, sangat.

Jimin yang baik, peduli padanya dan terlebih sangat mencintainya. Oh ingatkan Yoongi untuk terus mencintai namjanya ini

.

.

.

.

Di apartment mewah namun elegan ini. Jimin tiduran, dan menjadikan paha Yoongi sebagai bantal yang menurutnya paling empuk sekali, mengingat body Yoongi sekarang sedikit montok alias semok. Liat itu pipi bakapo ingin sekali Jimin gigit.

Yoongi duduk sandaran meja dibelakangnya. Duduk dibantal duduk yang embut ditambah Jimin dipangkuannya. Sepiring semangka berwarna merah segar didepannya; ada juga Holy sang anjing manis mendekur dikaki Jimin. Sungguh manis

Sesekali Yoongi bersenandung merdu sembari membaca buku, sesekali cari lentiknya menyisir rambut sang pacar dengan acak. Membuat Jimin semakin membuncah bahagia. Di musim panas dengan gairah yang ikut menggelora panas. JIminnya Yoongi terkekeh gemas, mengingat Yoonginya kadang galak namun juga sangat manis.

"Yoongi…"

"hmmm…."

"sayang.."

"iya Jimin" Yoongi menghentikan cara menyisir rambut Jimin, memandang lekat lelakinya " ada apa?"

"sayang banget nih sama kamu " err.. dan Jimin pun mulai gombal

"iya tahu sayang.. aku juga sayang kok" Yoongi menyentil kening Jimin ringan

Kemudian Jimin pun bangun dari acara rebahannya menatap Yoongi lekat lalu menangkup kedua pipi gembilnya

"aku sayang dan cinta banget sama pacarku yang cantic ini.. ughh nggak tahan sama pipinya"

"uh? Kenapa jangan bilang pipiku gendut terus jelek"

"eh enggak sayang.. suka banget malah, jangan gitu donk… idih kalo ngambek tambah manis loh" Jimin menyisihkan poni Yoongi yang menutupi matanya, kemudian mendekatkan diri, megikis jarak antara dia dan sang pacar terkasih. "sangat mencintamu sayangku"

Yoongi pun tersenyum manis "nado Jimin.. cinta kamu juga"

"cium ya.."

"kenapa harus tanya sih.. biasa—"

Dan Jimin pun menyambar bibir semerah Cherry dan selembut kapas itu. Yoongi menjatuhkan buku yang sebelumnya ia baca. Menikmati ciuman panas Jimin yang begitu mengintimidasi. Jimin dan ciuman ndewonya ugghh sangat panas.

'nghhh mmmnhhh Jim aahhh" lenguh Yoongi membuat Jimin semakin bergairah. Dengan lihai lidah Jimin masuk kedalam rongga mulut Yoongi yang hangat.

Lidah bertarung.. aaah hwaaatttt

"Sial.. aku nggak tahan Yoongi.." Jimin menatap intns Yoongi. Yoongi tentu saja sudah sangat merah dan ngos-ngosan. Aaah manis sekali

"ngghhhhhh Jimin aahhhhh " lenguh lagi Yoongi saat tangan Jimin mengusap perutnya yang rata. Kadang mencubit tummy-nya gemash sekali

"sayang.. aku nggak tahan.." Jimin mengangkat Yoongi bridal style membawanya kekamar Yoongi, menutup pintu dengan kaki lalu membaringkan tubuh Yoongi dikasurnya yang empuk

.

.

.

.

.

Dan jeng jeng jeng jeeenggggggggggg…

Kegiatan panas dimusim panas pun terjadi dengan sengit, dengan irama suara Yoongi yang terus menjeritkan nama Jimin serta Jimin yang terus menggeram akibat lubang Yoongi yang terus mengetat menjepit miliknya. Aah panas sakit nikmat jadi Satu.

"aaah.. aaah Jimin aah.. terus disana hyaaa!" rancau Yoongi ketika Jimin terus menghujamnya

"oh baby kauh.. aaarghhh nikmat sekali aaah aku akan sampai"

Dan baik Yoongi maupun JImin menyemburkan cairan mereka barengan donk.. untuk Jimin dia lakukan diluar lubang.. well mereka belum menikah tapi udah _digidaw digidaw aweu aweu_ sama pacar dan ia tak ingin membuat sang pacar manis diluar nikah kan.

"baby.. terima kasih.. love you.."

"Ahh jiminnie aku lelah.. kau ini tetiba nyerang gitu aja."

"maaf soalnya nggak tahan kau terlalu manis sih, lagian udah lama nggak gini"

"baru seminggu yang lalu kek gini"

"bagi Park Jimin itu udah lama donk sayangku cantik" Jimin menarik Yoongi dalam dekapannya serta mengusap surai kelamnya sayang "lagi pula kau juga tak menolak"

"kalaupun aku menolak emang bisa. Kamu tetep lakuin kan?" Yoongi memukul dada bidang Jimin pelan

"iya iya.. yang penting aku sangat mencintamu.. sangat banget"

"aku tau.. cinta kamu juga pacarku.. dasar bocah"

"bocah gini aku bisa menggagahimu sampai kau lemas" senyum mesum

"dasar mesum! Tapi sayang"

"ughhh manisnya, sayang juga"

Mereka pun ciuman panas lagi dan bakal ada ronde ke dua mungkin sampai ke empat? Atau sepuluh.

Melupakan anjingnya Holy yang menyalak lapar dan kemudian pipis dikursi dan makan buah semangkanya. Eeh Anjing doyang semangka nggah sih? Hehe

Dua insan yang memadu kasih, menikmati masa manis-manisnya hidup dan pacaran. Aah ya sudah.

Selamat hari minggu. Hari ini panas sekali.

 **Haloooooooo~ uaaahhh aku ngga tau ngetik apa, ngawur, ide ngalir gitu aja. Pasaran sih emang.. yah aku tau.. amatiran.**

 **Tapi saya berharap Fanfic ini ada yang mau baca dan sukur-sukur ngasih masukan. Supaya aku ini layak membuat karya macam ini apa tidak. Buat nambah semangat juga.**

 **Well sekian. Salam sayang dariku.**

 **Minggu, 21 Oktober 2018**

 **Dreaminspring**

 **Boleh minta Vote sama Comment donk.. yang Follow aku juga silahkan.. aku bakal folback kok. Thank you**


End file.
